


Ew, David!

by spiffymittens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/pseuds/spiffymittens
Summary: It’s the Great Pumpkin, David Rose!
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	Ew, David!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fanart prompt: Carve a real pumpkin with a Schitt’s Creek theme!

[ ](https://postimg.cc/zLGg5ywv)


End file.
